VTOL
The VTOL ('V'ertical 'T'ake 'O'ff and 'L'anding) is an aircraft that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Its main purpose is to serve as a transportation aircraft. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The VTOL (Referred to as V-78 in the game files) is used by the US Navy and United States Air Force, the SDC, and the Yemeni Army, among others. It also appears in multiplayer, being a scorestreak called the VTOL Warship. This variant has only two engines and a complement of heavy weapons, such as autocannons with explosive rounds and missiles. There are three main variants of the VTOL seen in Black Ops II; the VTOL Warship, carrier-based variant, and a "Shiran" civilian aircraft for transport to Colossus. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The VTOL reappears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, in the campaign, multiplayer, and Exo Survival, known as the Warbird. Used primarily by the Atlas Corporation, they appear to have a cloaking device which allows them to turn invisible. In Exo Survival, on the map Riot, in the ending cutscene a VTOL Warbird extracts the player from the map. Call of Duty: Strike Team The VTOL is used by J-SOC and the PLA during the campaign. The VTOL is used as air support with a minigun operated by J-SOC Operator Chavez on the side during the Arctic Campaign and is also used by PLA Operator Xiao to provide overwatch and sniper support during the Asian Campaign. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The VTOL appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III to function as both a troop transport ship, heavy duty carrier, and gunship. Overview Production history *In service: 2038-present Specifications *Weight: 14 tons unloaded; 23 tons loaded; max takeoff weight is 28 tons *Length: 15.5 meters *Width: 23.4 meters *Height: 4.5 meters *Crew: 2 *Passengers: 2 to 32 (dependent on internal configuration) *Armor: Ceramic composite plate *Active defenses: Active ECM countermeasures; local kW-class directed energy anti-projectile defense systems *Engine: Twin wing-mounted ducted turbofans Gallery Call of Duty: Black Ops II VTOL landing on U.S.S. Barack Obama BOII.png|VTOL on USS Barack Obama. VTOL Fallen Angel BOII.png|VTOL in "Fallen Angel". VTOLs_flying_BOII.png VTOL on U.S.S. Barack Obama BOII.png VTOL Vertigo BOII.jpg|A CyberDrone Industries VTOL in Vertigo. VTOLs Shipwreck BOII.png VTOL Shipwreck BOII.png VTOL Al Jiran BOII.png|A civilian VTOL in use at the Colossus resort as a shuttle for guests and visitors. First person gameplay CODST.jpg|VTOL in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare VTOL Invisibility AW.png|The invisibility cloaking on the Warbird. Multiple VTOLS AW.png|Multiple Warbirds. VTOL Before crash AW.png|The Warbird before crashing. VTOL Crashing AW.png|A Warbird crashing. Multiple VTOLS 2 AW.png VTOL AW.png Multiple VTOLS 3 AW.png|More Warbirds. Restricted Airspace XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Warbird Exo Survival AW.png|The Warbird in Exo Survival. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Demon Within Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG|A VTOL in "Demon Within" VTOL Demon Within BO3.png|A VTOL Cockpit VTOL BO3.jpg VTOL Concept.jpg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Planes Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Planes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Planes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Vehicles